Question: Convert $3\ \dfrac{9}{25}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${3}\ {\dfrac{9}{25}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{9}{25}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $25$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{25}{25} = {\dfrac{75}{25}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{75}{25}} + {\dfrac{9}{25}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{75}{25}} + {\dfrac{9}{25}} = \dfrac{84}{25}$